


Remember

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: Vocaloid Drabbles [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Reader
Series: Vocaloid Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754611
Kudos: 6





	Remember

Kaito was one of your best friends and you trusted him completely. You knew that he would always be there for you as well as you being there for him. You knew that he was trustworthy. He knew that you had depression and he tried to help in any way that he could.

Realizing that you had started to isolate yourself, Kaito panicked. Normally, you would come to him about this kind of thing. He soon realized that your depression was worse than last time and he began to worry since you weren’t responding to his texts and calls.

“Damnit.” he cursed as he slipped on his jacket and ran out the door. You were a couple of blocks down from him so he ran down the street, trying to get to you before you did something to yourself. 

Soon, he arrived in a panting mess. He placed his hands on his knees and he caught his breath before jogging down your driveway, getting to the front door, and knocking profusely. 

“(Y/n)!” He called out and tried the doorknob, which turned out to be unlocked. He let out a sigh as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He had a bad feeling and ran upstairs to your room. He knocked on the door and heard your voice call out from behind the door. It was faint.

“Go away. I don’t want to come out.” You called out, completely drained. You haven’t slept for over two days and you were dehydrated. 

“Remember what I told you years ago?” Kaito asked. “To never give up, even if it is hard? Remember when you promised me that you’d stay alive for me?” He asked, his forehead on the door. “You’re a strong person who can do anything you put your mind to. I know this is hard for you but remember who you are.”

Suddenly, Kaito almost went through the door as you unlocked it and slowly opened it, peeking out. Dark circles were forming under your eyes and you looked like Hell. Your hair was a mess and you were pale.

You had tears pouring down your face as you opened the door wider and reached out to him. He was taller than you, maybe around 6’, and he pulled you close to him. He knew that you felt terrible.

“I’m sorry, Kaito,” You muttered as you swallowed the lump in your throat. “I’m so sorry.”

All Kaito could do was rub your back to comfort you. He felt bad but he had to remain strong for you. He cared too much about you.


End file.
